


Dark Seduction

by PoisonInk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonInk/pseuds/PoisonInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not ready, child." </p>
<p>I have to do this. <br/>I have to bring him back. <br/>Before he falls completely to the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go, a small intro of the story! Being a Star Wars fan for years and after watching the Force Awakens I couldn't help myself to write a Kylo Ren/OC fic. Helena's backstory and history with Kylo Ren will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Let me know your thoughts on this :) It's a bit sucky, but it gets better in chapter one. Also I might publish a Poe Dameron fic in the near future ;)

"Put your personal feelings aside. They're clouding your judgment."

The young Jedi had locked away her emotions for years now. Suppressing it ever since she learned the Jedi code, thanks to her master Skywalker. However, since the massacre, she had been feeling guilty, guilty for being partially responsible for Ben Solo's deviation to the dark side.

"It's my fault, I have to fix this!" Helena exclaimed at Luke while gathering her things. The master shook his head disapprovingly. It was way too dangerous for her to leave the planet, especially when she was as wanted as Luke Skywalker. She would be walking right into a trap if she managed to sneak into the First Order's station.

The girl knew of the danger, but the more she waited the more Ben turned over to the dark side. It was a reckless and stupid decision to pack her things and leave the only place she would be safe. She wasn't even sure how she was going to pull Kylo Ren back to the light side, fearing that he might as well be far gone.

_"You are not ready, child."_

Hearing the ghostly voice of her grandfather made her sigh and pause for a moment. He was right, she wasn't. Her training wasn't complete yet, being in her final stages still. However, the Jedi couldn't control her feeling of guilt any longer. She wanted to be rid of it.

_"I can do this. I have to before it's too late."_ Helena replied in her mind then turned to her master. He could try and stop her, but that would only make her even more rebellious.

"May the force be with you." Was all he could say to her. Not being able to control herself, she threw her arms around her master letting a tear drop from her eye. He was more than a mentor to her, he was like a father and the closest thing to a family she ever had.

Watching his last and only apprentice fly away with her ship, he reached his old friend with his mind. _"Guide her through this. Don't let her fall to the dark side. She's attached to the boy even if she doesn't realize it herself."_


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue sucked a bit, hope this makes up for it <3 there's an anakin and han quotes somewhere let me know if you find them :p

Helena managed to lay low for a couple of years traveling from one planet to another. The First Order and the Resistance were still looking for Luke, as far as she knows no one knew about her being alive. Everyone assumed she had been dead along with the rest of the Jedis. She wondered if Kylo felt that she was still alive yet. The Jedi couldn't stay hidden from him and Snoke forever. It's a miracle she survived this long.

She chewed on the idea of finding the Resistance base and telling them where Luke Skywalker was. They had been looking for him for years and she had in her possession the missing piece of R2-D2's map to his location. It would be a huge risk to try and track the base on her own, fearing the First Order would easily find and capture her.

Not wanting to be found just yet, Helena set course to Jakku to visit an old ally. It wasn't in her plans to go see him, but the force kept telling and guiding her to the desert planet. Landing safely, the Jedi exited her small ship and was met with a terrible heat.

Sweat already forming on her forehead as she walked around town trying to find where the old man lived. As hot as it was, she didn't dare remove her hood. This used to be her home planet before being found by Luke Skywalker and joining his academy. Everyone always told her she looked like her father and decided not let anyone try to guess her identity.

After an hour of asking people, Helena finally found his residence. It was particularly hard to find given that all the houses looked the same. As soon as the old man spotted her, he recoiled. "Who are you?"

With no one in sight, the woman removed her hood with no worries. It took the man in front of her a while to recognize her, but thankfully he eventually did. "Helena Kenobi?"

"I almost didn't recognize you either." Granted it had been more than fifteen years since she last saw him as well. "You've grown quite old." She jested before entering his humble abode.

"And you're alive. How is that possible?" He wondered offering her a seat.

"I was lucky enough to be accompanying Luke at the time Kylo and the other Ren Knights were killing the other Jedis. We didn't stand a chance against them alone so we escaped." She answered recalling the events as if it was yesterday.

"What brings you here then? Surely you should be hiding. It's not safe here, even for you. Is master Luke with you?"

"No he is not." Fetching the memory drive from her pocket, she handed it to him. "This contains information on his location. That's all I can say."

Shocked the old man carefully took it from her. "Why are you giving this to me? I have no use for it."

"I trust you can contact the Resistance and give it to them. They've been trying to find him for years now. Better they do before the First Order does." Helena said having foreseen him handing the object to a Resistance member.

She stood up from her seat ready to leave when the old man stopped her. "Stay. I'll contact the Resistance and you'll go with them, they'll keep you safe."

The Jedi pondered for a minute before giving him her final response. She would be safe yes, but there was no way they would allow her to carry on her personal mission. Though seeking their sanctuary was probably the best idea for now, she could find a way to reach Kylo Ren in secret maybe even get some information about the First Order's station from the Resistance.

Silently, she nodded at him and sat back down.

The Resistance would be sending their best pilot that night to retrieve the information she had brought, the old man informed her shortly after contacting them. However, he left out the part about her, seeing it's best the Resistance member found out himself.

Helena was never fond of her home planet, especially the sand. It was coarse and rough and irritating and it got everywhere. Not to mention the unbearable heat. She was glad to have left the junkyard all those years ago. It was apparent, she would not have a bright future here and probably live as a scavenger all her life.

If only her parents had managed to live a more privileged life. She pitied that they never did. A few years after the girl had left to be trained as a Jedi, her parents had been killed in a sandstorm. The whereabouts of her younger brother was still unknown. Everyone reckoned he died with his parents, but Helena felt that he was still alive somewhere.

It was already nighttime and the sound of an X-wing reached her ears. The Resistance member entered the small house accompanied by a BB unit. He greeted the old man then turned to the only woman in the room.

"Is this your daughter, sir? Or grand...daughter?" He asked confusion written on his face.

"She's the one who brought the information of Luke's location. She's his apprentice." The old man explained to the surprised looking young man.

"You've taken a big risk coming here." Before he could continue the other interrupted.

"That is why I must ask you to keep her safe. Take her to your base." He insisted while handing him the piece given to her by the woman.

The pilot hesitantly nodded. "I'll take her to the general and see what she has to say. I'm Poe Dameron." The man named Poe said extending his hand. "And this is my buddy, BB-8." He introduced his droid after it bleeped excitedly.

"Helena Kenobi." She finally spoke up and shook his hand and waved at the droid. As soon as she opened her mouth to carry on the conversation, she felt a disturbance in the force. Cold and darkness approaching.

"We have to go. NOW."


	3. Chapter Two

The last time she felt the presence of a darkness was the last time she saw Kylo Ren. It was unlike she ever felt before and for once in her life she experienced fear and pain whenever he was around her. However, it wasn't like that when he was regular Ben Solo, Luke's prodigy. 

Helena would never admit it, but she was jealous of him when Luke gave him all the attention for being more strong with the force. Those feelings quickly dissipated when she learned to control her emotions and not dwell on them for it would lead her to a dark path. A path that he chose to follow.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Poe yelled after the Jedi that was trying to run in the opposite direction.

"I doubt there's enough space in your X-wing. My ship isn't that far away, come with me." Helena grabbed his arm pulling him with her. Her ship wasn't as small and fast as an X-wing nor as big as the Millenium Falcon, but it had its advantages.

The resistance pilot clearly not having any other choice went with her along with the droid. "Alright, but I'm flying it." She rolled her eyes thinking anything just to leave this place.

"I have to help the people of my town, you two should leave." The old man said stopping us. Both Poe and Helena thought it was suicide to leave him behind.

However, they didn't have much time to argue as the town started to burn surrounding them with fire. The pilot quickly placed the memory drive in the droid then grabbed Helena's hand and made a run for it while asking her the location of her ship.

The Jedi felt helpless. It was her duty to protect the villagers, but they were outnumbered and she didn't want to risk exposure. 

As soon as they reached the ship, the stormtroopers spotted them and started to fire with their blasters. Helena had no choice but to turn on her purple lightsaber and deflect the attacks. Poe tried to fire some shots of his own all the while trying to get inside the ship. 

The last shot he fired was stopped in mid air and leaving him frozen on the spot. No matter how hard he tried to move an invisible grip was holding him down. An expression of bewilderment on his face when he saw the Knight of Ren.

Helena's blood ran cold seeing Kylo Ren in the flesh after all those years. When the stormtroopers dragged the Resistance member away from her, a couple more grabbed her and brought her in front of their boss. 

There was no point in trying to run away. Now that they knew of her existence, they would surely hunt her down. This wasn't how she planned things to happen, how she would finally see him. 

Kylo Ren didn't lay eyes on her not even once and instead focused on Poe demanding the memory drive from him. She chose to stay silent, unless they attempted to kill her ally.

"Get him in the shuttle." He ordered then finally turned his attention to Helena. "I should have killed you with the rest of the Jedis." His voice so robotic, void of any emotion.

"But you didn't." She responded making him pause for a moment remembering that fateful day and why hadn't he killed her when she was defying him even when she was weak and injured. 

The memory was resurfacing all past emotions that he had long buried so he came back to the present to deal with the Jedi in front of him. "Bring her along. And kill the villagers." He ordered Captain Phasma then headed back to his shuttle.

Helena was roughly grabbed and pushed in the shuttle with her hands restrained. The whole ride she was trying to control herself, to contain her nerves and fear. The fact that Kylo didn't kill her yet gave her a spec of hope. Hope that there was still good left in him.

Reaching the station, the redhead was being dragged yet again and out of the station. She could hear Poe calling out to her "We'll get out of here, I promise." Then a stormtrooper gripped and shoved him roughly to shut him up.

She doubted he would live up to that promise, believing that they would most likely kill him after questioning him. Her fate however was still unknown. She didn't know what was going through Kylo's mind and his intentions seemed unclear.

A man with ginger hair wearing the First Order uniform approached them. "You've brought prisoners?" He questioned with an annoyed expression.

"He has information on Luke Skywalker's map." Kylo responded.

"I'll have my men interrogate him. And the girl?" He asked asked not leaving his eyes off of the female redhead.

"Leave her to me, general." The Ren knight said. "I'll deal with her."

General Hux glared at him saying "I suggest you inform the supreme leader of your new prisoner before I do." With that he left following his troopers to the interrogation room.

"Take her to the cells." Kylo ordered watching the Jedi as she calmly left with the stormtroopers. As much as the girl was trying her best to be cool and collected, he noticed the hint of fear in her eyes.

After requesting a meeting with the supreme leader Snoke, Kylo stepped into the room and greeted his master.

"I see you have brought a Jedi with you. Didn't you destroy them all?" Snoke questioned his apprentice angrily.

"She escaped with Luke Skywalker. I wasn't aware, master." He responded telling him half the truth then continued before Snoke accused him more. "She's still a padawan, master. Her training isn't complete. She may be of use."

Snoke was silent for a moment assessing the situation at hand. "Find what you can from her on Skywalker and herself. Then bring her to me, with her training still incomplete we can turn her on our side."

"Yes, supreme leader." Kylo replied obediently and agreeing with his orders. He believed in his master's abilities, but wasn't sure if Helena could be easily seduced. The light was strong in her, he could feel it too, it called to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Comments are appreciated <3 also planning on writing a Poe Dameron fic, what do you guys think of Poe x Bounty hunter pairing?


	4. Chapter Three

The stormtroopers roughly pushed her in one of the cell blocks and locked her up. Helena sat down on the cold bench made of metal and leaned forward with her head in her hands. She kept blaming herself that they were in this predicament.

It wouldn't have been better to have gone to the Resistance base herself and hand them the memory drive either. The First Order would have attacked the base.

She may not be able to escape herself, but she was going to try to get Poe out of the enemy spaceship. However, first, Helena had to find a way to get out of the prison cell. Her eyes scanned the area spotting two stormtroopers patrolling.

"Hey!" She called out to them. Once they approached her, she took a deep breath and ordered them. "You're going to unlock my cell, direct me to the interrogation room and lock yourselves in this cell."

Not having fully mastered the mind trick ability, she didn't know how long would the effect last before they realized they let a prisoner loose. So making them lock themselves in would buy her some time.

Fortunately, it worked and they unlocked the door and told her where the room was then walked in the cell locking it behind them. Helena was about to leave when she spotted her lightsaber. Relieved to have found her weapon, she took it and sneaked around the ship to find Poe.

Stealthily, she made it to the interrogation room only to have stormtroopers guarding it. Before she stepped out of her hiding spot, the doors slid open as Kylo Ren walked out. Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes trailed after him. It wouldn't be long till he felt her presence.

As soon as Kylo was out of sight, the girl approached the stormtroopers tricking them into opening the door for her.

The sight that welcomed her wasn't pretty. The resistance pilot was restrained against a metal board, his face bloodied and bruised, barely breathing. What had they done to him? She wasn't sure if he was passed out or not, but nonetheless she spoke to him.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Her hands found the straps and tugged on them. "Poe?" Not getting a response made her panic. Then she felt him shift his body and look up at her.

"That was supposed to be my job." He said with a forced smile. It amused her that he could still crack a joke in his state.

"Well change of plans. You are getting out of here."

"And you?"

Before she could answer, the door hissed indicating that someone had walked in. "She is going to take your seat. Take him." The robotic voice ordered his men as they took Poe away. Before the girl tried anything, he immediately raised his hand and waved in front of her eyes, putting her to sleep.

When the girl eventually awoke, she found herself restrained. Her first instinct was to struggle against it, but it was futile. Across from her, the masked man was observing her.

"I see why you haven't passed your final Jedi trials yet." His tone full of sarcasm. "I never pegged you for a fool, Helena. You were always the smart one."

"Never knew you thought so highly of me." She responded to his statement then added "You were never this dark."

Those words clearly struck a nerve in him that he retorted angrily. "You weren't around to know who I was inside, what I wanted to become." Kylo took a few steps forward, getting close enough to tower over her. He could feel she was anxious from their proximity and he rejoiced.

"Stop fooling yourself, Ben. You were always happy and friendly."

"Then I saw the truth."

"What truth?"

"Enough!" The Ren Knight yelled his fists clenched feeling the rage from the bad memories boiling inside him. She had distracted him from his task long enough.

"Tell me where Skywalker is."

"No."

"As you wish." He said before raising his hand yet again and entered her mind.

Helena not expecting the intrusion left her mind vulnerable for a moment. The only memory he managed to see was when she went to Lor San Tekka and gave him the memory drive before she blocked him out.

Her forehead was sweaty from the effort. Kylo staggered a bit as he was pulled away from her mind. Not giving up easily, the Ren Knight tried again with all his might. However, this time she anticipated his move and successfully blocked him.

It didn't sit well with him for having failed yet again. He pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on, the tip almost touching her neck. The heat radiating from the weapon and the stress of possibly getting killed started to make her sweat.

"Tell me!" He threatened her with the unstable lightsaber. He wanted nothing more than to end her life right there and then. The pain she caused him all those years ago would end with a single thrust through her heart. However, he would be going against his master's orders.

"Never." Was her final response still defying him. She was waiting to be struck when surprisingly he turned off his lightsaber.

"Fine! The memory drive is in a bb-unit. Soon we'll know where your master is hiding." His voice was still a bit shaky from his anger.

Seeing her confusion for not killing her he clarified "You're still of use to us."

So it wasn't because he still had good in him, she was just a tool now for him. However, she still felt the light in him no matter how deep he buried it, he still had it.

"What happened to you, Ben?" She whispered, but audible enough for him to hear. She was partly responsible for his turn to the dark, but her actions weren't enough to push him away from the light or so she thought.

"Snoke opened my eyes and soon he will make you realize that you're fighting on the wrong side of the force." He said with so much conviction and pride. "Don't call me that anymore."

Before the Jedi could respond an officer walked in seeming distressed. "Sir! The prisoner escaped!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The romance will be slow built I guess since it's Kylo we're talking about here, he's not gonna give in easily. So expect lots of angst haha. Let me know what you think xx


	5. Chapter Four

"You're coming with me." Kylo ordered, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time which was leaving the Jedi alone with weak minded stormtroopers.

Helena was surprised and impressed that Poe managed to escape. She could only hope that he reaches the Resistance base safely. Her restraints were quickly removed as Kylo grabbed her upper arm and dragged her with him to meet with the general.

"It appears he has escaped with one of our own." Hux informed everyone present and turned his gaze to Helena accusingly. "She used her mind tricks on my soldier."

"She was with me when I dismissed the pilot." Ren responded and added. "Even if she had, you're solely responsible for this. FN-2187 is in your division and obviously you haven't trained your units well."

He wanted to pointed it out that Hux was a bad irresponsible leader. Both were vying for power and wanting to please Snoke. And both always tried to make the other look incompetent in front of the supreme leader. This was one point for Kylo.

"They've been programmed from birth, Ren! It's impossible to break from it." The general retorted anger evident on his face.

"Track them down, general. And the bb-unit." Was Kylo's last words before he left the command center with his prisoner.

"What are you going to do to me?" Helena finally spoke. "You know where the map is, I'm no use to you anymore."

He didn't respond and remained silent, but his grip on her arm tightened making her wince from the pain. They weren't heading back to the interrogation room as she was unfamiliar with the path he was dragging her to. "I'm going to break you." He finally answered.

The doors of his destination slid open and both entered the room. He threw her on the floor and watched as she tried to get back up. She wasn't going to submit to him easily and had had enough of his . While still on the floor, the Jedi force pushed him, hard enough to make him fall.

Meanwhile, she quickly stood up then straddled him and pinned his arms above his head before he tried to get up. Her actions had caught him by surprise that he didn't have time to stop her.

However, Kylo could try to get her off of him but decided not just to see what she was going to try next. He was curious. "You're going to kill me? You can't kill me, Helena." He scoffed. "Your code forbids it."

"That's not why I'm not killing you right now."

"Then what?"

"I know you still feel the light. Come back, Ben."

Kylo grew impatient of not being in control of the situation and tried to break free from her grip. He was stunned to find out that she was strong, but not strong enough. Flipping them over, he held her down with an iron grip. He leaned forward menacingly, the cool metal of his helmet almost touching her nose.

"Ben doesn't exist anymore!" He yelled startling the girl under him. "Why do you suddenly care about him now? Where have you been when I needed you?" It surprised her to hear his voice quiver slightly even with the voice changer in his helmet.

She could feel his pain and agony. "I couldn't be your friend anymore. It was better for the both of us to stay away from each other." Apparently, it was a mistake to have done that.

Her answer didn't seem to please him as he pulled her up and threw her against the wall immobilizing her with the force. "That's not the real reason." He said refusing to believe

"Take off your helmet and I'll tell you." It had been more than ten years since she last saw his face. She had no idea how he looked like now. However, it was his expression she wanted to see more than anything else. The helmet was his face and true feelings. Although she could feel his emotions, she would rather see them with her own eyes.

Kylo pushed a button from the front then took off the helmet. Her expression softened seeing her old friend's face. He had grown and changed much over the years, his features were more accentuated. His face was red from anger and she noticed a tear had stained his cheek.

She hadn't meant for him to suffer because of her decision. She assumed he'd understand and leave it be. "Ben." She said, but this time he didn't stop and correct her.

"Tell me!"

"I thought you understood why. We were getting too close, growing attached to each other and I had to end it, before neither of us grew strong feelings for each other." She finally confessed.

Kylo didn't react or say anything, but tried to process her words. All these years, he thought she didn't want to be his friend because she no longer cared about him. It made him bitter and feel like he was unwanted and unloved. "And did you?" He asked curiously.

"Did I what?"

"Have feelings for me?"

His question caught her off guard and there was no point in lying to him anymore. "Yes." She was in love with him, with Ben at the time but not anymore. Having ended their friendship and avoiding him somehow made her forget her feelings and push them away.

However, after losing him to the dark side made Helena realize that she wasn't entirely over Ben. She wanted him back, she wanted to make amends and apologize to him. That wasn't enough to bring him back to the light.

"So you stopped talking to me and avoided me just so you can follow your precious Jedi codes?! You're so selfish, Helena." He said with disdain and approached her. He grabbed her throat releasing the force hold on her. "You didn't stop for a minute to think about how I felt. You didn't even bother to explain it to me and left me to think that you hated me."

His grip tightened and she was starting to choke. "Can't. Breathe." She barely spoke as air was slowly leaving her lungs.

Kylo for a moment forgot that he was choking the life out of her. He was blinded by rage and pent up pain and anger to realize he was slowly killing her. Finally, he loosened his grip on her neck and let her fall on the floor from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." She said after having caught her breath.


End file.
